Sr. Pelo
Sr. Pelo is a youtuber that is made of 80% Voice, 19% Voice Box, and 0.1% everything else! he is IAmTheBreadMan32's senpai, and the original creator of SANESS, he made Mokey, and everything else that IAmTheBreadMan32 put in his attacks. He can ear rape people to death, and he can kill anyone and anything instantly even without using his special ear rape. He can also stomp Donald Trump easily because he is Mexican, Donald Trump hates Mexicans, so Sr. Pelo ear raped Donald Trump and then became the president of everything. IAmTheBreadMan32 can beat him, but Sr. Pelo can beat him also, so they are equal. Powers and Stats Tier: Untierable (Beings (Above)^(Boundlesly)^(Spam)^∞(∞^∞)^(Above Tiers) are simply fodder to him) Name: David Axel Cazares Casanova, Sr. Pelo Origin: Youtube Gender: Unknown (Screams louder than a female, speaks and looks like a male.) Age: Possibly 19, likely higher Classification: Youtuber, Animator, SENPAI of IAmTheBreadMan32, Comedian, Mexican Powers and Abilities: Excellent Animator and Artist, Expert Screamer, Ability to make anyone laugh no matter who they are, Excellent H2H Combatant, Ability to handle his fans, Manipulation Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Can disobey the law and everyone is fine with it, Can make anything, anyone, or can manipulate anything and everyone, Immortality (Type 2/3/5/6/7/8/9/1), Possession, Supersonic Screaming, Attack Potency: Untierable (Attacks are too potent for "Attack Potency") Speed: Untierable (Outsped the Speed) Lifting Strength: Untierable (He can lift anything he wants, even lifting itself) Striking Strength: Untierable (Strikes soo hard, when he looks at someone, they die) Durability: Untierable (He can tank anything with no scratches, even the destruction of everything) Stamina:As much as he wants Range: Always hits the opponent, higher with his hair and animations Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Gets quite scared easily, doesn't like people to be sad and cheers them up with his animations, is generally quite nice and is generally a pacifist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: # "Don't serve me again, u fukin fatass" - Sr.Pelo walks out of the battle, calling the opponent a fatass, leaving the battle at a inconclusive. # "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Sr. pelo negotiates the opponents durability by screaming. # Animate- Sr. Pelo makes a animation and makes it come to life. # Erase- Sr. Pelo erases the opponent with his animation pen. # Hand- Sr. pelo slaps the opponent, causing them to not exist.. # SANESS- Sr. pelo summons SANESS. # MOGOLOVONIO- Sr. Pelo sings Mogolovonio. It bypasses durability and poisons the opponent body/soul/life with Karmic Retribution's damage, except the damage is multiplied by a impossible to comprehend amount, and the damage goes on forever. This attack cannot be nullified, and it can't be negatived by a infinte^infinte^infinte^infinite (repeat as many times if necessary) # Talk- Sr. Pelo talks. # Move- Sr. Pelo moves. Others Notable Victories: Only Loss Ever: A Impatient Underpants Fan Who Sent Sr. Pelo Death Threats (Fan was too impatient for Sr. pelo to make the genocide ending) Inconclusive Matches: Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Untierable Category:Male Characters Category:YouTube Category:Youtubers Category:Humans Category:Screamer Users Category:Laughable Category:Omnipotence Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users